Blood Hitomi
by tbossjenn
Summary: What if San hadn't been adopted by Moro?


Blood Hitomi

(an alternate "Princess Mononoke" story)

by

tbossjenn

(Disclaimer: I don't own "Princess Mononoke" or its characters. I just wrote a story about 'em.)

"Here they come!"

"Steady, don't let the oxen run away!" Lady Eboshi ordered. By her side, Hitomi was ready. The wolf attacks were getting worse with each trip - at first the wolves seemed to be warning them to leave. Lately they had become seriously lethal. Hitomi prayed there would be no deaths this time. She cheered with the rest as the two wolves were deterred by the gunfire, but then the lady placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Wait 'till you see their mother."

Men and oxen screamed as a gigantic wolf sent them hurtling over the cliff. "It's Moro!" Eboshi shouted, grabbing a rifle and taking aim at the god. But before she could get off a shot, Moro turned and pounced on her.

"My lady!" Hitomi cried. Eboshi lay trapped beneath the monster's paws. The lady was... (Hitomi frowned) smiling? Screaming a battle cry, Hitomi took up her staff and launched herself at the beast. Moro growled as her teeth sank into wood instead of Eboshi's throat. "Run, my lady!" Hitomi shouted, and Eboshi rolled out of harm's way. Suddenly, the wolf batted Hitomi aside like a fly, and the force of the blow sent the young handmaiden tumbling over the cliff. A moment later, she heard gunfire and a howl of pain. Then nothing.

* * *

Hitomi awoke to another kind of scream, though this one was of fear. _I'm ... alive?_she thought. The throbbing ache she felt throughout her body confirmed her suspicion. Nothing was broken, but her vision was blurred. When she felt her head, her hand came away with blood. Hitomi could make out several figures by the river; one came to her and said, "Be careful, you must have hit your head on a rock. How do you feel?"

"Like I fell off a cliff," she replied with a pained smile. "My body hurts and I can't see very well."

"Do you think you can move? Your kinsman Kouroku will be all right but we must get the other one home or he won't make it."

"I can make it if you lead me." The stranger lifted her onto his mount behind Kouroku, and she was surprised to find that the creature was not a horse but some kind of elk. Kouroku turned to her and urgently said, "Hitomi, talk some sense into him! He's going to take us through the Forbidden Forest!"

Alarmed, Hitomi said, "He's right, stranger. Going into the forest is just begging the wolves to come and finish us off."

"The Kodama are offering to lead us, so I think we'll be all right. Besides, I saw the wolves awhile ago, and I think they will be too busy caring for one of their wounded to take much notice of us."

_So Eboshi did shoot the wolf god_, Hitomi thought. Suddenly another thought came unbidden: _My lady abandoned me_. She pushed it away. She could not expect Eboshi to risk so many lives just for the sake of a handmaiden and some ox-drivers. Hitomi listened for wolves as the Kodama led them through the forest, but none came. The small band stopped in a clearing, watching as their little guides disappeared into a tree. 

"This must be their mother," the stranger said. "A fine old tree." He set their gravely injured kinsman on the ground and made his way to the lake. Suddenly, he let out a strangled cry and seemed to hunch over in pain.

"Kouroku, what's happening?!" Hitomi cried, but a few minutes later the stranger came back.

"Sir, are you all right?" Kouroku worriedly asked.

"Yes. Tell me, did you see that?" Kouroku and Hitomi had seen nothing, and the stranger would not discuss the matter further.

They soon continued on their way through the forest, and Hitomi noticed that her vision was getting better."My arm ... it doesn't hurt anymore! I'm healed!" Kouroku shouted joyfully, then winced and seized his arm. "No, it's still broken!"

The stranger delivered them safely to Iron Town just as he promised, and Hitomi, Kouroku, and their kinsman were welcomed home with great celebration. After seeing the healers, Hitomi retired to her chamber and took a bath. Settling back in the warm water, she thought about the stranger who had finally introduced himself as Ashitaka. Gonza, Lady Eboshi's chief guard, had greeted him with accusations, but Eboshi and everyone else was pleased and grateful. Kouroku's wife Toki had later teased Hitomi about being alone in the wild with a handsome and mysterious stranger. Hitomi frowned at this, for they had not been alone and she been temporarily blinded by her fall. It wasn't as if she had done something improper. Angrily she kicked the water. _Toki and those other girls are fine ones to talk!_ she thought, _They were all living it up in the brothels before my lady bought them!_ Forcing herself to calm down, Hitomi realized that Toki had not meant to be offensive. Eboshi had rescued Hitomi from a brothel as well, and Toki and the girls' sometimes crude behavior often reminded her of a past she wanted to forget. Her thoughts then returned to Ashitaka, and she remembered his soft voice and the brief touch of his hand ..._ No_, Hitomi thought, abruptly standing up and getting out of the bath. _I will not do this._ Her entire life had been a lesson in the deceitfulness of men, and she would not start trusting one now just because he had happened to save her life. After toweling herself off and throwing on a robe, she sat down and combed her short, light brown hair. It had once been long and Eboshi had admonished her for cutting it, but Hitomi could not stand anything that made her look attractive. There was a soft knock at the door. It was Lady Eboshi.

Hitomi stood and bowed. "My lady."

"Do not bow to me, Hitomi, please. I don't deserve it after leaving you behind."

"My lady, there is no need to apologize. You were responsible for many lives - those of the company and those in the town who needed the food. You could not risk everyone just to save a few people."

Eboshi looked doubtful, but then smiled and said, "If you will not accept my apology, then accept my gratitude. You saved my life and made it possible for me to shoot Moro."

"Have you killed her?"

"No, I only shot her once, but it's only a matter of time before the poisoned bullet gets the better of her. When you're ready I'd like you to fetch Ashitaka and bring him to me later."

"Yes, my lady." 

To her surprise, she found Ashitaka pumping the bellows with the girls. Those who were taking a break stood admiring the strong young warrior, and Hitomi didn't blame them. Now that her vision was restored, she could see that he was _very _handsome. She was also surprised to see that he was her own age, for he had somehow seemed older when she first met him. "Ashitaka!" she called, and he looked over to meet her gaze. "My lady would like to see you, or would you rather stay here with the women all night?"

"Oh, we don't mind if he stays!"one girl giggled. The others laughed in agreement. 

With a smile, Ashitaka gave his place to another girl and put on his blue kimono."Sorry ladies," he apologized, "But I have an appointment to keep." Walking beside him to the main house, Hitomi could feel his eyes upon her. Keeping her own eyes focused straight ahead, she wasn't sure if she liked his gaze. Finally, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I am better now," she replied. "My vision has come back, and the healers said that I just need some rest." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, I was glad to do so. Someone like you should live."

"What do you mean?"

"Toki and the girls told me that you are Eboshi's most loyal servant and confidant, and the men said that today you risked your life to save her. That is someone who should live."

Hitomi flushed, for she couldn't believe he had actually asked about her."I owe a lot to Eboshi, she saved me from ...(her voice wavered) from something terrible. For all that she has given me I would lay my life down for her a thousand times."

"The men have told me about Iron Town's war with the forest gods. What do you think of it?" Ashitaka asked quietly.

Hitomi hesitated, then replied, "Eboshi is looking out for us, and we need the iron. They are only animals and trees."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I once lived in that forest when I was a small child. I don't remember it very well, but my mother used to tell me stories of the creatures who live there. I'm sorry that it must be destroyed."

Ashitaka suddenly stopped and gently took hold of her shoulders. He fastened her blue eyes with his dark ones and said, "Why must it be destroyed, Hitomi? Can you not live in peace with the forest that was once your home? You people do not need to destroy this place in order to live in it."

"I ...," Hitomi faltered, then said, "It is not up to me, Ashitaka. Come now, Lady Eboshi is waiting." 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Ashitaka regarded her gravely before entering the main house. Turning away, Hitomi allowed herself to think of what he had said and how it mirrored her own thoughts on the matter. She had vowed to stand by her lady no matter what, but they were divided on this issue. Once, Hitomi had told Eboshi as much and the lady had reasoned with her that obliterating the forest and its gods was the only way Iron Town could survive. Not wanting to anger Eboshi, Hitomi had reluctantly agreed. Her doubts now resurfaced with the memory of Ashitaka's words, and she realized that the wolves were trying protect their home. Perhaps there was something she could do, after all. Some way she could persuade Eboshi ...

The doors opened, and Lady Eboshi emerged followed by Ashitaka. The lady nodded to her, and Ashitaka looked at her and smiled so warmly that Hitomi smiled back before she could stop herself. _I am such a fool!_ she inwardly groaned, watching them head in the direction of Eboshi's secret garden. She was sure Eboshi meant to show him her growing collection of arsenal, but Hitomi doubted it would provoke an enthusiastic response from Ashitaka. Gonza came out and stood beside her, glaring at the young man. 

"He's cursed."

"What?" Hitomi asked, turning to him.

"That young man was cursed by a demon that was shot by Lady Eboshi, and he claims to have come here seeking a cure from the Forest Spirit. I think he's come to kill the lady for revenge."

"No, Ashitaka is not like that."

"Ah, I see he has bewitched you like the rest of this town."

"If he wanted revenge, then why did he bother to save us?"

"To get inside, to get close to Eboshi. Now she's gone off alone with him and there'll be nothing to stop him except for a bunch of rotting lepers!" Gonza grabbed his sword and started towards the garden, but Hitomi stopped him. 

"Lady Eboshi will be fine, she can take care of herself. Especially in a room full of rifles. And don't worry about Ashitaka, when they come back I'll keep an eye on him."

Gonza reluctantly sheathed his sword, then gave her a crooked grin. "I'm sure you'll give him your _undivided_ attention, Hitomi," he said, his eyes traveling up and down her body. 

Hitomi growled and belted him so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground."Don't you ever talk or look at me that way again!"she screamed. "Do you hear?!" Gonza nodded mutely, and she stalked off to wait for Ashitaka.

* * *

Hitomi mentally cursed herself. She had hacked off her hair and wore the ugliest clothes, but men still looked at her the way they had when she had been a ... a ..._Go ahead, say it_, her thoughts whispered. _A whore_. _And that's all you are, all you'll _ever _be ..._"No!" she gasped. Hitomi willed herself to calm down, to stop thinking about it. But another thought slipped through: _What would mother think_? Her mother had died years ago and had not been around to see her daughter kidnapped off the street and transformed from beggar to brothel slave. Hitomi thanked the gods for that, but couldn't help but wonder what might have been if mother hadn't been killed by her second husband. 

"Hitomi," whispered a soft voice, and she looked up into the soulful dark eyes of Ashitaka. _No! I never meant for him to see me like this!_ she thought frantically. She had gone not to the garden but to a secluded corner in town where she could collect herself without being seen. Hitomi never let herself be vulnerable in the presence of her kinspeople, and now she was a miserable, sobbing wreck in front of Ashitaka.

"Go away, I can't see you like this."

"Why? Because I'm a stranger? Do you realize how alone you are here? Why do you keep yourself away from your people? They respect you greatly."

"Respect?" Hitomi spat bitterly. "The women hate me because I don't pump the bellows with them, and the men ..." she shuddered.

"You were a brothel girl like the others, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't find it as much fun as they did. I can't talk about it. Especially not with..."

"A man," he finished. Ashitaka raised her face to his and wiped her tears. "You're beautiful." 

There was no lust in his eyes, only love; and Hitomi marvelled that it might be for her. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Don't say anything," he said, drawing her against him and resting his head close to hers. "Just be." Then, at least in that moment, there were no painful memories of rape and humiliation. There was only a man who loved her, and Hitomi found it surprisingly easy to allow herself to love him in return.

* * *

Hitomi and Ashitaka walked back to the center of town, hand in hand, and discovered that Eboshi was distributing her new rifles to the women of Iron Town. "Ladies!" Eboshi said, "Some of you have lost husbands and sons to the beasts of the forest. Now you will finally be able to take your revenge like I promised, for my weaponmakers have designed lighter rifles that you will be able to carry and fire!"

The women cheered, and Hitomi felt Ashitaka stiffen by her side. "She means to kill everything," he muttered. "She won't stop the hatred!" 

They watched as the rifles were handed out one by one, and Ashitaka removed his hand from hers and clenched his right arm tightly against his body. Hitomi turned to him and asked, "Ashitaka, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"We'll kill them, we'll kill them all! And the forest will finally be ours!"Eboshi shouted, and the women shouted in return.

Ashitaka let out a small, gutteral cry; Hitomi stared in alarm as glowing tendrils appeared and began snaking their way about his right arm. As if it had a mind of its own, the arm pulled out his sword and Ashitaka began to run with supernatural speed towards Eboshi. "Ashitaka, no!" she cried, running after him. _It's the demon_, she thought, _The demon curse inside of him is making him attack Eboshi_. "Eboshi, look out!"

Ashitaka hurtled through the crowd, throwing the people aside like rag dolls. With a battle scream he lunged his blade at Eboshi, who stumbled backwards in surprise. The young warrior brought his blade down again, but this time Eboshi blocked it with the rifle she held in hands. "I'm getting tired of your curse, Ashitaka. Why don't you let me cut the damn thing _off_?!"

"Hurry, shoot him! He'll kill Lady Eboshi!" cried a girl who had not yet received her rifle. 

"No!" Hitomi screamed, still running towards them. If she could just reach them in time, she could save both Eboshi and her love. But she uttered a strangled sob as she heard a gunshot and saw Ashitaka's body shudder as the bullet passed through him. In the next moment she was between him and the townspeople. Though he was bleeding to death, the demon anger had not released him for he still tried to wrestle the rifle away from Eboshi. "Don't fire, don't fire anymore!" Hitomi shouted. "He's already dying!" She turned to Ashitaka and tried desperately to pull him off the lady. "Don't do this, Ashitaka," she pleaded, "Don't become a demon monster. This is not you, I know it! Fight this thing inside of you, please!" To her surprise and relief, Ashitaka began to relax his hold on Eboshi. Turning to Hitomi, he suddenly looked very tired. 

"I'm sorry I let it take over. This shouldn't have happened. This isn't why I'm here."

"I know," she said, touching his cheek. He felt like he had a fever. "Let's go, my love." Hitomi turned to the townspeople and said, "We are leaving now, the two of us."

Gonza snarled and held his sword ready, saying, "No you're not! That man came here to kill the lady just like I said, and I'm not letting him go alive!" The others shouted their agreements.

"Hitomi," said Lady Eboshi, giving her handmaiden a long, hard look. "You are willing to betray _me_, the woman who saved you from slavery, for a _man._"

Hitomi gritted her teeth and said, "Yes."

Eboshi looked startled, but then her gaze hardened and she said, "Let them go. Ashitaka is dying, and he will be much better off outside the town walls than within them. As for Hitomi, the wolves can eat her for all I care." Eboshi then turned and left. Hitomi gazed after the lady for a moment before Gonza pushed her and Ashitaka towards the gate. Yakkul, Ashitaka's faithful red elk, followed close behind. The three of them were left outside to the mercy of the night forest. 

* * *

They rode towards the forest, though Hitomi was not sure why. She only had a vague memory of being safe there once. Ashitaka lay slumped over in the saddle, having at last become vulnerable to his fatal wound. Hitomi did not know what to do. Even if she got them safely past the forest, she knew Ashitaka would soon be dead. Her sacrifice would be for nothing. Suddenly, she became aware of two large forms running beside Yakkul, and her blood turned cold. Wolves. They had found them faster than she thought they would.

To her surprise, one of them began to speak: "**Girl, come with us**. **We'll lead you to safety**."

"How can I trust you?"

"**If you couldn't trust us, you'd be dead already. Come with us**."

Hitomi's instincts told her to trust the wolves, so she followed them through the depths of the forest until they were once again in the clearing with the pool they had been to earlier that day. 

"**If you want to save your friend, listen closely**," the wolf said. "**In the middle of this pool lays the island where the Nightwalker turns into the Forest Spirit. Cut a sapling and take it and the human to the island. Lay the human so that his head is on the shore but the rest of his body is in the pool. Stick the cut sapling in the ground above his head. Then leave him**."

"Leave him?"

"**Yes. It is up to the Forest Spirit whether he lives or dies. It is a small chance the Spirit will give him life, but it's better than nothing**."

Hitomi did as she was told, and she kissed Ashitaka's cheek before swimming away. Though she called to Yakkul, the red elk remained with his master, standing in the pool just a few feet away. Hitomi looked at the pair for a moment, thinking sadly, _If I was as faithful a servant, I would still be with Lady Eboshi_. Then she left her love and followed the wolves deeper into the forest. They led her to a cave that stood upon a cliff. On top of the cave lay Moro, the wolf god. Instantly recognizing Lady Eboshi's enemy, Hitomi sprang back and unsheathed her sword, readying herself for the wolf's attack. The handmaiden was no match for the creature, but she would go down as a warrior.

"**Put your sword down, little Hitomi**," Moro chuckled. "**I will not eat you**."

Undaunted, Hitomi replied, "Why have I been brought here?"

"**You have left your human tribe, and I thought it time for you to return to your true home**."

"How do you know me, creature?"

"**I knew your mother when you were a child. She and her family were traveling through my forest one day when she hurt her leg. When I discovered them, her husband fled in fear, leaving his lifemate and daughter to my mercy. The woman could not run, but she was still prepared to defend her child with her very life. She impressed me, for I had never seen such noble behavior in a human before. I allowed them to live in my forest for as long as they liked, but one day the woman decided it was time for them to return to their human tribe. I never saw either of them again, until today**."

Hitomi began to lower her sword. "What was her name?"

"**Musashi. I used to call you San the Mononoke. Musashi liked that, she called you her Princess Mononoke**."

The wolf god spoke the truth, and Hitomi realized that in all this time she had been helping Lady Eboshi kill the closest thing she had to family. "Tell me more about my mother," she said, "She died when I was still a young child, and I don't have many memories of her." The wolf and the girl talked for hours, and Moro became more and more distressed as Hitomi revealed all that had happened to her and her mother. Hitomi herself was surprised she was being so open with Moro, for previously she had only confided in Lady Eboshi about her past. 

"**I am glad the Eboshi woman helped you, but understand that with all that's happened I cannot allow her to live**," said the wolf. "**Now you are back home with us, San, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you again**. **Now you must sleep. I am sure that you are very tired**." Hitomi crawled into the cave, silently promising Eboshi that she would not let the wolf god harm her. Sleeping better than she had in a long time, Hitomi dreamed of her mother and of a wolf. She dreamed of Ashitaka coming to her and waking her with a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Hitomi went back to the island of the Forest Spirit and found Ashitaka unconscious but still alive, his gunshot wound completely healed. After touching the dead sapling in wonder, she took hold of the young warrior and swam him back to the opposite shore. Ashitaka soon awoke, and he immediately looked at his right hand. He sank back to the ground, tears appearing in his eyes. "I had the strangest dream of a golden creature," he said faintly.

"My love, you are healed. It's a miracle!" Hitomi said softly, laying down close beside him. He just looked at her blankly, and for a moment she was frightened Ashitaka had lied to her and she had betrayed Lady Eboshi for nothing. But then he whispered her name so lovingly that he quickly eased her doubts. 

"The Forest Spirit didn't heal the demon mark. I'm still cursed."

Hitomi reached over and gently turned his face to hers. Caressing his cheek, she said, "We will find a way to lift the curse, my love. I promise."

"You don't understand; the mark will spread to my whole body and it will kill me. I don't know how long I have." Realization suddenly dawned in his eyes, and he said, "Hitomi, you have left Iron Town? For me?"

Hitomi lowered her eyes and said, "Yes. I thought it might be time for me to stop being so alone."

Ashitaka looked at her with wonder in his eyes, replying, "We'll find some way to live. That's my promise to you, love. I thank the gods they have led me here, Hitomi, for otherwise I would never have met you." He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, and Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder. _At least we'll love each other_, she thought, _No matter how little time we may have_. 

Later that day, Hitomi was busy gathering food as Ashitaka slept when suddenly the forest trembled and the loud squealing of hundreds of angry boars pierced the air. _That sound is coming from where I left Ashitaka_, she thought, and hurried back to the clearing. The forest was full of large boars, and Hitomi saw their enormous leader speaking to Moro and Ashitaka. Then the boars moved on, and Hitomi rushed to Ashitaka's side."Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I was talking to them about what happened to one of their own; a boar named Nago who turned into a demon and attacked my village. He was the one who cursed me." 

Ashitaka fell back asleep, and Moro turned to Hitomi and said, "**He is still very weak. We must move him to the cave, he'll be safer there**."

* * *

"How did we get here?"Ashitaka asked. It was night and they were both in the rock shelter while Moro and her sons were out hunting. 

"The wolves brought us. Moro the Wolf God took care of my mother and I when we lived here," Hitomi replied. "She has granted us her protection."

"This is our chance, Hitomi. If we can reason with Moro, then perhaps we can make peace between the forest gods and Iron Town."

"Why would Moro listen to us? We're both humans, and I was the servant of her enemy. I even helped bring about her impending death."

"Moro cared for you long ago, and she still cares because she has spared your life. Until now there has never been a link between the humans and the forest gods."

Hitomi shook her head. "Even if Moro listens, I am dead in Iron Town, Ashitaka."

He smiled reassuringly and answered, "We'll worry about that obstacle when we come to it. We have to do _something_; this is why I'm here: to see with eyes unclouded by hate."

Hitomi looked at her love for a moment, then nodded her assent. Maybe there was something she could do for her two homes. The next thing he said startled her.

"I'm going back to Iron Town."

"That's insane, they'll kill you."

"I have to," Ashitaka replied. "We don't have much time. Eboshi is planning to bring a hunting party here to take the head of the Forest Spirit. One of us must try to talk some sense into her, and you said yourself that you are dead to her."

Hitomi knew the lady very well. Once Eboshi set her mind to a task it was impossible to dissuade her from it. Hitomi wanted to tell Ashitaka this, but she realized that he was right when he said he must try. "Very well," she sighed. "You go, and I will stay and speak to Moro." _He is lying to you, he will not come back_, a voice inside her mind whispered, but she quickly squashed it. 

Ashitaka smiled and leaned forward, kissing her softly. Hitomi returned the kiss, but she feared that his noble plan would end in disaster for both sides.

* * *

"**Where is your lifemate, San**?" Morro asked.

"He left. He went back to Iron Town."

"**Just like your father**."

"No, he went back to talk to Eboshi. He wants to end this war."

"**Then he is a fool**," Moro growled. "**The only way this war will end is by the death of us or the humans**."

"It doesn't have to be that way! The humans and the gods can live in peace if only you would stop hating each other."

"**San, you know what it is to hate someone. You hate men. Can you seriously tell me that such a powerful emotion can be extinguished so easily**?"

"Ashitaka has changed that," Hitomi answered.

"**Then does your love for **_**one**_** man erase your hatred for **_**all**_** men**?" 

Hitomi was silent.

"**And don't you question the motives of Ashitaka's every word and gesture despite the love you feel for him?**" When Hitomi did not answer, the wolf god said, "**I thought so. You know as well as I that such deep hatred can never be lifted no matter how much love has taken its place. It is the same for us and the humans. The hatred on both sides will never lift, and it's kill or be killed. The humans are too strong for us, but we will not go down as victims. Even now, the boars are preparing themselves for battle**."

"We must stop them, Moro, they'll be slaughtered!"

"**San, would you rather they wait to be killed for someone's supper? They will die, but it will be honorable**."

_The people of Iron Town have turned their backs on me, but I can still help the forest_, Hitomi thought.. "Then let us help the boars. If the wolf clan stands with them, they may have a chance," she said.

"**Do as you will, San. I must go to the Forest Spirit**," Moro replied.

* * *

Later, Hitomi would never be able to completely recall what happened during that battle. She remembered explosions, no doubt triggered by rifles and grenades. There was the smell of cooked animal meat, of dead boars threatening to fall on top of her and smother her. But somehow she and the wolf named Ryo had gotten away from the battlefield alive, and that was when they found the dying Okkoto. She offered to help the boar, thinking that if the Forest Spirit had healed Ashitaka then surely it would heal the god. But Okkoto pushed her away.

"**Get away from me, you disgusting **_**human**_!" he bellowed, struggling his way through the forest. "**I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to follow me to the pool of the Forest Spirit! I won't allow it!**"

Finding her with his sense of smell, he tried to crush her with his hooves; but Hitomi managed to jump out of the way. "Lord Okkoto, please, I'm a friend!" Hitomi cried. "I belong to the Wolf Clan! I was with you on the battlefield!"

"**A human could never belong to the Wolf Clan. A human could never be a friend to the forest!**" Okkoto roared, then he paused and began to shriek in pain. "**I'm burning, there's a burning inside me ...**" The boar opened his mouth and coughed up a great amount of blood, most of it showering Hitomi.

Wiping blood from her eyes, Hitomi watched in horror as crimson tendrils began to burst out of Okkoto's skin, covering his entire body. _Okkoto has become a demon_, she thought. Then there was a rustling in the bushes behind them, and she saw boars. Boars with empty eye sockets and no legs. _They are humans wearing boar skins; they must be part of Eboshi's hunting party._ Ryo hid himself and kept an eye on the humans from the bushes. Okkoto the demon suddenly turned around and lurched forward in a surge of demon strength; he was now heading in the direction of Iron Town. 

_He'll kill everyone, _Hitomi thought, _Including Eboshi and Ashitaka_. She tried to run after the demon, but she was surrounded by men in boar skins. 

"Take us to the pool of the Forest Spirit, girl," one of them ordered.

"No. You'll just have to kill me," she said, drawing her sword.

"Fine with us." 

Long reed tubes appeared in the eye sockets, and Hitomi realized that they meant to take her down with poisoned darts. "You cowards," she hissed. "You don't even have the balls to grant a warrior an honorable death." 

Suddenly, Ryo sprang from the bushes and pounced on the men, throwing the hunters into a confused panic. While they were distracted another wolf carrying Ashitaka leaped into the middle of the circle, and Ashitaka pulled her on behind him. In the next moment both wolves ran clear of the hunters and their poisoned darts. When they had put some distance between themselves and the men, they stopped and Hitomi threw her arms around Ashitaka in relief.

"Thank the gods you're all right!"

Ashitaka looked at her with concern. "But what about you? You're covered in blood!"

"It's not mine. Did you speak to Eboshi?"

"No," he answered sadly. "Eboshi had already left and the women and lepers are under siege by samurai. We must find her and convince her to go back."

"Ashitaka, Okoto has turned into a demon and he is heading for Iron Town. If we don't stop him, then innocent lives will be lost!"

He looked torn. "But Eboshi is already on her way to the pool, for I think Kouroku told her where it is. We can't let her kill the Forest Spirit."

"Then I will go stop the demon while you stop the lady," Hitomi replied. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

"**You will go alone, San**," said Ryo. "**I will not help those humans**."

Before Hitomi could protest, the wolf named Kojiro said, "**I will take her then. I owe the humans a debt for saving my life**." 

"Be careful, love," Ashitaka said, kissing her despite the blood. Hitomi climbed onto Kojiro's back and the two raced to Iron Town.

* * *

By the time Hitomi reached the town, the demon had already caused mass destruction; but it was mainly to the samurai who lay outside the gates. Many men were fleeing, but the former god simply ran them down. Taking up her bow and urging the wolf forward, Hitomi reminded herself that it took one shot with an arrow to bring Nago down. Her scent masked by the demon's own blood, she charged the monster and sent several arrows flying into his body. Okoto screamed and began to charge them, guessing that this sudden attack was somehow coming from the wolf he smelled. Hitomi realized that her strategy was no good, for she was nowhere near as skilled with a bow as Ashitaka. But then she remembered that he had never learned to fire a rifle, whereas she had been the best shot in Iron Town. Spotting a makeshift barricade by the river, she told Kojiro to run to it. Avoiding several rifle shots, the wolf leapt behind the barricade to face a bunch of horrified men.

"Demons!" 

"Mononokes!"

"Kill them!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Hitomi shouted. "We're not demons, we're trying to help you!" The men cowered from her, and she suddenly remembered that she was covered in blood. "I need a rifle, hurry! I'm trying to kill the _real_ demon, the one that's out _there_!" She grabbed a rifle from a trembling hand and looked over the wall. The demon had stopped looking for her, and was now attracted to the scent of women and lepers. "Kojiro, lead the boar away from the town! Towards _us_!"

"_What_?!"

"Are you _crazy_?!"

Hitomi payed them no mind, and she aimed the rifle carefully as the wolf began to speed towards them with the demon close behind. Aiming at the monster's head, she fired. And missed. "Give me another, hurry! It's almost on top of us!" she cried. A new rifle was placed in her hand, and Hitomi aimed once again. She prayed as she fired that this shot would reach its mark, for she would not have another chance. Okoto still charged, but then his legs fell out from under him and his body plowed into the ground. A large wound began to bleed from between his eyes, and the boar heaved a great sigh and died. The red tendrils, melting into gray sludge, began to ooze out of his body. 

Not wasting another moment, Hitomi beckoned to Kojiro and they made their way back through the forest towards the pool of the Forest Spirit. She hoped she was not too late.

* * *

At first, Hitomi thought the scene that lay before her was a nightmare. Eboshi and her hunting party had made it to the pool. Ashitaka stood on the opposite shore, commanding her to stop. Beside him, Moro lay dying on the ground from the poisonous bullet in her breast. And in the middle of the pool stood the Forest Spirit.

"Toki and the others need you back in Iron Town! They are under attack by samurai warriors!" Ashitaka shouted to Eboshi.

"The girls can take care of themselves, there's nothing I can do for them. Don't interfere, Ashitaka!" the lady replied, raising her rifle.

Hitomi finally shook off her paralysis. "My lady, stop this!"

Eboshi turned and looked at her in surprise. "You're still alive Hitomi, wonderful." Eyeing the girl's bloodied form, she mockingly added, "I see you have become a true princess of beasts."

"The Lady Eboshi I know is not a murderer," Hitomi replied softly. "She is an honorable woman who has saved many lives, including my own. Please stop this senseless violence, my lady, before it destroys everything."

"I have made a promise to Jiko, Hitomi, and I always keep my promises," Eboshi said. "But I was wrong to banish you from Iron Town, my friend. You will always be welcome there."

Hitomi was shocked. After her blatent betrayal, Eboshi was still her friend ...

Suddenly there was a low snarl, and Moro leaped at Eboshi and pushed her down into the water. The wolf tore the lady's head off so quickly that the woman had no time to even scream. Eboshi's body lay floating in the shallow pool, blood polluting the water. Her head remained tightly clenched in the wolf god's jaws.

From somewhere far away Hitomi heard screams, and realized that they were her own anguished wails. "You ... filthy ..._ bitch!_" she screamed at Moro, who only stared at her with dull and angry eyes while gnawing the head between her teeth. "You killed my lady ... you killed ..." Hitomi sank to her knees, sobbing.

Moro spat the head out of her mouth and said, "**You knew this had to be, San. The woman killed me, now I have killed her. An eye for an eye, isn't that how it goes? With the last of my strength, I had to take that damned woman's head **."

"I'm glad you're dying, monster. And I hope you suffer." Hitomi replied coldly. Moro growled at her, but was now too weak for another attack. The wolf god laid back down on the ground and took small comfort in her revenge as she died. Twilight had fallen, and everyone turned to watch as the Forest Spirit begin his transformation into the Nightwalker. Jiko began to complain. Unobserved, Hitomi kneeled in the water beside the headless body of her lady and took the rifle from Eboshi's hand. "The least I can do, my lady, is fulfill your promise." The girl stood up and fired at the throat of the spirit's growing body.

"Hitomi, _no_!" Ashitaka shouted, but was too late. The shot hit its mark, creating a gigantic hole in the elongated form before detaching the head from the body. 

Hitomi ran to the head and picked it up, yelling, "Here is the head my lady promised you, Jiko!" She tossed it to him, and he put it into a special iron box. Then she looked up and saw that the spirit's body was still growing even though it no longer had a head. The body expanded and pieces broke off, killing every living thing they touched. The air was full of Kodama bodies falling from the trees. Jiko and his company were suddenly overwhelmed and killed by pieces of the Nightwalker's body, and Hitomi madly thought that it was now up to _her_ to deliver the head to the emperor.

Ashitaka ran up to her and seized her shoulders. "Hitomi, why have you done this?!"

"My lady wanted it! I had to fulfill her last wish! Now I have to deliver the head to the emperor myself! Please help me, Ashitaka!"

"What are you talking about?! There's still a chance, if we can give the spirit back its head -"

"No!" she pushed him away and glared at him. "You never loved me, Ashitaka, never! If you did you wouldn't have let Moro kill Eboshi! If you did, you would be helping me now!"

"I do love you," he said. "But you are insane with grief. I cannot let you take the head."

"You won't stop me," she hissed, drawing her dagger and lunging for him. Ashitaka managed to back away, but her blade slashed across his left cheek. Before he could recover, she rammed the dagger into his shoulder. Hitomi ran from him and did not look back. 

Picking up the head, she realized that the only way she may be able to escape with it was by taking the river. She had noticed that the pieces of the spirit's body slowed when they had touched the water in the pool. If she could make it to the river, then she might have a chance. Grabbing some rope off one of the dead bodies, she quickly bound the box to its litter and dragged it through the forest. The spirit's body was all around her, for it somehow knew that she had its head. The muscles in her arms screamed, but Hitomi ignored the pain and continued to run. It seemed the spirit was sure to catch her when she finally reached the river. Hitomi pushed the litter into the water, but then a piece of the spirit's body flung itself at her and she quickly dove under the water. The litter floated just as she had hoped it would, and she carefully guided it downstream while remaining underwater. Her lungs began to burn, and she looked up at the surface. If she came up for air and the spirit's body touched her, she was done for. She raised her head tentatively out of the water and saw that she had put some distance between herself and the spirit, but not enough. Hitomi swam behind the raft, pushing it downstream. The spirit was still coming, but then the current sped up and Hitomi quickly grabbed hold of the raft before she could be separated from it. The river turned into rapids, and it took all of her strength to to hold on. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that spirit had fallen far behind. Now safe from the spirit, she wondered if the river would wind up claiming her life instead. The matter seemed to be settled when she heard a rumbling sound and saw the river abruptly end in mist. Quickly, she let go of the raft and swam clear of it. _I've survived a dangerous fall before_, she thought. _Let's see if I can do it again_. She watched the reaft disappear over the edge and took a deep breath as she followed it. Moments later she plunged into the water below. The fall was not bad, and she kicked her way to the surface. Gasping, she looked around for the raft and saw it floating a few feet away. The spirit was nowhere in sight. Hitomi pulled herself up onto the raft and laid down, exhausted. She did not let herself think of what was happening to the others; to Ashitaka, the people of Iron Town, and the wolves. She merely curled into a ball and let the river take her where it willed.

* * *

It had been ten years since the night Hitomi killed the Forest Spirit. After receiving the head, the emperor tested it on a few of his aides. He found that the head did not grant immortality but instead caused a demon infection similar to Ashitaka's, so he soon disposed of it. Despite the failure of the Forest Spirit's head, the emperor offered Hitomi a reward for her service. She asked to be made his slave. The emperor was surprised at this, for no sane person ever willingly gave themselves to slavery. Hitomi replied that she was not really sane. He granted her wish, and so Hitomi became the personal servant and sexual slave to the Emperor of Japan. She grew her hair long again and dressed it; she wore the finest clothes, and she gave herself to the emperor whenever he desired. Hitomi was in pure hell, but she deserved it. She had heard from travelers that the land that once held the forest and Iron Town was now a desolate wasteland that would never again support life. Everyone that had been there that night had been killed. Hitomi had murdered everything she loved. _Everything_.

Hitomi sat in her chamber, brushing her long, beautiful hair. The emperor had seemed tired, perhaps he would not take her that night. But then there was a sound at her door, and she cursed and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. But she soon found that nothing could have prepared her, for it was not the emperor but Ashitaka who stood at her door. He was no longer the gentle warrior she had loved. He had become a demon, and he had come at last to take his vengeance upon her. Hitomi gazed at the ghostly tendrils that snaked across his body, then said, "You have come to take me at last, my love?"

"I have searched a long time for you," he replied in a dead voice. "I never would have guessed you would sell yourself back into slavery."

"I thought you were dead; that the spirit's body had killed you."

"No, my fate is to die from the demon mark," he growled. "As is yours." He was trembling, and Hitomi suddenly realized that it was caused by his effort to contain his murderous rage. Then Ashitaka jumped her and knocked her down to the floor. Looking into her eyes, he knew she would not fight back. The real Hitomi had died long ago, and she had merely been waiting for someone like him to finish her. Ashitaka had truly loved her once, so he made it quick. Then he closed her eyes and left. 

Perhaps the emperor would realize she was dead before he had a chance to remove _all _his clothes. 

Perhaps not.

the end


End file.
